<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Paw by Dieselfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037576">A Helping Paw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieselfrost/pseuds/Dieselfrost'>Dieselfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Dark Forest (Warriors), I think?, Nonbinary Character, RiverClan (Warriors), Warriors &amp; Cats, characters from the Warriors &amp; Cats RPG on discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieselfrost/pseuds/Dieselfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eelpaw awakes in a strange place, and meets a strange new friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Paw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no proofreading we die like men<br/>this is super short sksksk<br/>Eelpaw is one of my other lads from the Warriors &amp; Cats rpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eelpaw slumped down in his nest, letting out a long sigh, the teeth in his collar poking uncomfortably at his neck, though he ignored it.<br/>
Training had been practically nonexistent. He was supposed to do battle training, but his mentor, Maplewhisker, was absent once again, so he was simply sent on a hunting patrol with a couple of other apprentices. He didn’t catch anything, only managing to slip into the river while trying to fish.<br/>
“I’m sure you’ll catch something next time!” Kissingpaw had said. Eelpaw doubted this.<br/>
By sunhigh, he hadn’t done much of anything useful, so he decided to retire to his nest for a bit, hoping sleep could take his mind off of the day’s failures.</p>
<p>As he drifted off, he thought it would be just another restless, dreamless sleep.<br/>
Instead, he awoke in a dark, cold forest.<br/>
He stood slowly, perplexed, as he looked around the forest. The sky was pitch black and starless, the ground under his paws was cold and sticky, and the air was thick and hazy. The trees were dull and lifeless, and their branches twisted and bent at strange angles, almost menacingly. Eelpaw shivered, now noticing the chill in the air. It seemed to cut right through his pelt, settling into his bones.<br/>
“Where am I?” he breathed.<br/>
“An excellent question, kit.”<br/>
Eelpaw whipped around to see a cat standing in the shadows of the trees. He couldn’t make out what they looked like, except for their eyes, red and gleaming unnaturally bright in the darkness.<br/>
“Who are you?” he hissed, though he knew he probably didn’t seem as intimidating as he wanted to. “Show yourself!”<br/>
“Ease, kit. No need for such aggression here.” the figure spoke, rough and slightly hoarse, but calm. As they stepped out of the shadows, he could now see why.<br/>
The figure was a very tall, dark tabby, their legs almost frighteningly long, as well as their tail, dragging along the ground behind them. They had many scratches and wounds, including a long gash across their face through one eye, all seeping a dark, almost black substance that Eelpaw knew couldn’t possibly be blood. Around their neck, strangely, was a collar, adorned with teeth similar to the ones on his own. Though their most notable feature was a large, gaping wound at their throat, which was also pouring that strange, dark liquid. Despite this, the figure was composed, almost eerily calm, and stared straight at the young apprentice. As they made eye contact, Eelpaw felt he himself grow less hostile.<br/>
“Who are you?” he asked again.<br/>
“No one remembers my name anymore.” the cat crowed. “The clans had forgotten long ago. They did not think it important; an irrelevant detail omitted by time. Now, they simply call me the Spider.”<br/>
“I’ve noticed you’ve been having some troubles in your new life, kit.” The cat stepped closer, wrapping their long, wiry tail around his shoulders.<br/>
“And I think you could use my help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>constructive criticism is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>